


Niedorzeczne

by ganjachan, kottkvarn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cooking, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Holidays, M/M, Nudity, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganjachan/pseuds/ganjachan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kottkvarn/pseuds/kottkvarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak przygotowywanie jedzenia na imprezę składkową może być niedorzeczne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niedorzeczne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Preposterous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112937) by [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8). 



> Razem z kottkvarn przygotowałyśmy tłumaczenie drabble'a, którego dostałam w prezencie od mm8 :) (w sumie to kottkvarn bardziej przygotowała niż ja; moje życie nie ma sensu, bo po 4 latach studiów tłumaczeniowych nadal nie umiem tłumaczyć)
> 
> Tagi zostawiłam takie, jak w wersji angielskiej.
> 
> Indżoj.

– To niedorzeczne!

John odkrzyknął:

– Jak przygotowywanie jedzenia na imprezę składkową może być  _niedorzeczne_?

Czy Sherlock nie mógł przyjść do kuchni, żeby mu to powiedzieć? John zamieszał bataty z masłem. Zaparło mu dech, gdy poczuł oplatające go ręce Sherlocka i ocierający się o jego pośladki znajomy kształt.

– Powinieneś być teraz w łóżku – wymruczał mu do ucha Sherlock – błagając mnie na kolanach, bym wyjął ci ten głupi korek i zaspokoił twój apetyt moim interesem. – Objął dłonią jego na wpół twardy członek. Gdy Sherlock pocałował go w szyję, John jęknął lubieżnie. – Ziemniaki czy seks?

Nie tracił czasu na podjęcie decyzji.

– Seks. Zdecydowanie seks.


End file.
